Voices that hate Voices that love
by bunbun-girl
Summary: Inuyasha finds himself at the mercy of Sesshomaru but will he submit or will Sesshomaru be ingulfed by those fearsome golden eyes? I do not own inuyasha wish I did . This is my first fanfic so please add comments and suggestions. Oneshot.


**Waiter (me): Oh my god this is my first time writing a fanfic! **

**Inuyasha: Dammnit Waiter why do I have to be in this sick thing?**

**Waiter: you and Sesshomaru were the first I thought of because of the whole brother thing. I mean come on; brotherly love is the best XD. By the way where's Sesshomaru?**

_**Somewhere in the dark Sesshomaru plots his revenge on waiter**_

**Waiter: did you just feel a chill Inu-chan.**

**Inuyasha: I didn't feel nothing. Hey quit it with that Inu-chan stuff!**

The smell

Inuyasha knew who was standing there before he even opened his eyes.

_It's nice to see you're finally awake_

_Hanyo_

Inuyasha growled instinctively at the creamy voice that has insulted him. It had been the voice that tormented him for years. It was a voice that inspired an uncontrollable fury, a fury that not even the presence of Naraku or Kikyo could ever evoke from Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru…

Inuyasha tried to lunge at his elder brother, only to find out that he had been tied with prayer beads.

_Sesshomaru __what the hell__ is this?_

_Calm yourself Hanyo._

_I swear that if you don't let me go I'm going to rip up that pretty face of yours with my bare claws!_

_How are you going to manage that hanyo? _

Damn Inuyasha thought. The bastard was right he was stuck and there would no way to get out unless Sesshomaru wanted him out and Inuyasha was in no mood to negotiate. Inuyasha squirmed as the wind slid past his bare chest. He had no choice.

_Oniisan, what do you want? _Inuyasha said in a soft pleading voice

A moment of shock flashed across Sesshomaru's face but quickly disappeared behind a calm smirk

_What do you think I want?_

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat as Sesshomaru move closer to the half-demon's face

_Otouto, answer me when I ask you a question_

Inuyasha wanted to scream but the words just wouldn't come out.

The prayer beads were wrapped tight around his neck and tied him firmly to the sakura tree. A dog tied to a post. Inuyasha always hated his brother's sense of humor.

Sesshomaru bent down and gently caressed his younger brother's face. The elder brother indulged slightly in the feel of Inuyasha's skin. The midnight heat wasn't the only thing making Sesshomaru boil. This had been a torturous cat and mouse game between the two. Sure, Inuyasha acted tough when his friends were with him (especially with that human girl) but under the cover of night Inuyasha was teetering on the borderlines of surrender. Sakura flowers fell with the breeze from the tree above and landed on Inuyasha's chest. The scent of Inuyasha's musk was caught in Sesshomaru's sensitive nose. It was unbearable.

_Otouto, do you remember when I came close to doing this to you last? When you were under me, when you begged me to stop? I was so close. If only she hadn't stopped me._

Inuyasha's face twisted in resentment at the mention of his former girlfriend Kikyo and the embarrassment of being pinned for a second time helplessly under his brother.

_Shut the hell up, Sesshomaru! I don't know what the fuck you're talking about and don't give a shit. Let me go or I'll put a wind scar so far up your ass you'll be able to blow a ship out to sea with that stupid mouth of yours!_

Inuyasha was glad he was able to put some fight back in his voice, but it was short lived.

Sesshomaru chuckled slightly making his Otouto shiver. But as with any emotion the elder brother displayed it quickly disappear behind semi-stoic eyes

_If you fight me, Hanyo, I won't stop this time and no one will here you scream my name. _

The moon glimmered in the hard eyes of Sesshomaru. The half-demon looked as if he had been splashed with reddish paint.

Inuyasha had barely a second before he felt his brother's lips crash into his at full force, bruising him with the mere touch of his hand. Every time Sesshomaru's erection brushed against him he lost control of reality. But who was he kidding he never had control over any situation with Sesshomaru around.

The elder brother tore his mouth regretfully away from Inuyasha's and slowly moved down his chest leaving a trail of scarlet marks on his skin.

The half-demon moaned as his brother's teeth scraped against has nipples leaving a burning of wanting and pain.

Sesshomaru wanted his Otouto to scream

A simple and dirty desire

_Aniki we can't_

Sesshomaru striped of his armor and threw them on the ground next to where he put Inuyasha's shirt. The elder brother touched his Otouto so lightly _that_ Inuyasha threw him a look of pure animal lust. Sesshomaru pulled of the half-demon's pants. Inuyasha's cock leaped forward. His body was perfection.

_Otouto, do you like what I'm doing to you? Aniki makes you feel good doesn't he?_

Inuyasha knew he was only asking these for a sadistic reason and to feed his staggering ego. The elder brother didn't have to guess. By the look of impatience on his brother's face he could tell that he was shouting a string of profanity and half-inaudible babbling mixed with little undeniable moans

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's neglect hardness, evoking a puppy like yelp. Sesshomaru licked Inuyasha slowly. Without warning the elder brother put Inuyasha deep in his mouth.

To the half-demon the warmth was unbelievable; Inuyasha was helpless to the shockwaves of pleasure that washed over his sweat drenched body. Inuyasha bucked up, desperate for friction.

_Ngh, Aniki Ahhh Sessho—maaahh-! _

Inuyasha came hard in Sesshomaru's mouth.

_Otouto you taste… sweet _

That full body blush came rushing back to the half-demon

Fuck he looks too good. Inuyasha's thoughts betrayed him readily. The elder brother was eager to take his little brother. Sesshomaru put to fingers in front of Inuyasha's mouth.

_Suck._

Inuyasha obeyed. Sesshomaru removed his fingers and opened Inuyasha's legs. The elder brother's nails dug into Inuyasha's skin making Inuyasha hiss. Sesshomaru began licking his brother's creamy thighs until he got to the puckering hole. Sesshomaru inserted two fingers inside of the half-demon.

Inuyasha screamed like holy hell. Tears stung the Hanyo's eyes. It took a few moments of pain until Sesshomaru found the knot of pleasure and rammed his fingers into it but he soon after removed his fingers. Inuyasha groaned in disappointment.

_I'm going to hurt you again Otouto_

_It's not like you haven't before Aniki_

A pained look lingered on Sesshomaru's face the elder brother was done holding back. He needed Inuyasha badly. Sesshomaru entered his little brother. Inuyasha bit his lips bloody trying to hold back his screams. The elder brother pumped slowly but was absolutely drowned in Inuyasha's heat.

_Move Aniki! Ahh please! Stop! No don't sto—ahh! Harder!_

_Ohh Otouto your so tight I can't Ngh!_

Sesshomaru reached an inhuman speed while pounding himself into Inuyasha. He grabbed Inuyasha's member pumping him until he came for the second time. After five trusts Sesshomaru filled his brother with his seed.

…

Sesshomaru could help staring at that peaceful face of his brother. The two had made unbearable mistakes and hurt each other so much. But when the fighting was over only one thing was left

_Love_

**Waiter: (waiter wakes up tied to a tree) Where am I**

**Sesshomaru: Waiter you're going to die if you don't stop writing this stuff.**

**Inuyasha: Ohh lay off of her she's just a fangirl. And you know what they say about fangirls, when you kill one there's a thousand more in the walls.**

**Sesshomaru: I suppose **

**Waiter: did you like being the uke Inuyasha? **

**Inuyasha: kinda maybe it was because Sesshomaru was my seme.**

**Waiter: 0/0 *faint***

**Sesshomaru: *Chuckles*let's put her in Kagome's room and see what happens**


End file.
